


That One Time I Switched With My Touga

by SonicoSenpai



Series: Established Relationships [6]
Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Cat Ears, Catboys, Five Years Later, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Original Universe, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Switching, Tails, Weirdly consensual for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: Another chapter in the wonderful fluffy world of Lamento BTV - five years after Rai's good end.Konoe has been playing roleplay with Rai, messing with consensual non-consent, and they have safewords in this world. This piece is told from his point of view.This was originally published in my Lamento Kinktober 2019 challenge, but it really belongs to this series. So it's getting its own one-shot.





	That One Time I Switched With My Touga

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818) by [SonicoSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai). 

I’ve been looking forward to this evening for some time. Rai and I have been together over five years, and he has been more than willing to put in the time and energy into our dates—including these silly role-play games I am enjoying so much. We’ve just returned from another successful hunt, and I’m thrilled to be back in Ransen. Tonight, I have something special planned, and I haven’t told Rai what it is.

Really, though—I’m slightly nervous. I’m scared he won’t want to do this or that he will be intimidated—as if a cat my size could _ever_ intimidate one his size, for crying out loud. But I want him to enjoy himself, and I haven’t done this before. So I want to be careful.

On the way home from our last mission, I tried probing him gently—asking what sorts of things he’d be open to. That’s a hard subject to bring up for me—without giving away the element of surprise, my own embarrassment aside. 

“Rai… I was thinking. Would you, um, be open to trying something different when we get back to Ransen?”

“What do you mean?”

“Er, well…”

“Sexually?” He turns his head to glance at me over his shoulder. When we walk, he always walks just a little in front of me. When I first met him, this annoyed me to no end. But somehow, it fits his personality and his need to control his environment. And I think he feels he can protect me better this way. I find it awfully adorable and cute now… though he’d be mad if I actually said anything of the sort.

“Yes.”

“You should know by now that I _love_ to try new things. Especially when it's _your_ idea.” His voice is soft—and surprisingly sexy. “You remember when you used to hesitate to fuck me outside? All I had to do was wait till you were good and ready—and maybe a little desperate—and my gods, the sound of your voice echoing through the trees—”

“Um, yeah. So, _okay_,” I interrupt. “We don’t need to get into that.”

“But it is such a nice memory!” Rai says, and I can hear he is teasing.

“I just meant… if I did something or asked you to do something you didn’t want to do, you’d let me know, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course,” he replies. Then he looks at me a little curiously. “Now you’ve got me wondering what on earth you have in mind.”

I don’t reply, blushing fiercely. Even after all this time, talking about sex makes me flustered. He knows this and because of it teases me constantly.

“Do you want to tie me up?”

I gasp softly, bristling up my fur. He gives me a moment before continuing, probably to make sure my imagination actually pictures what he is talking about. Gods! My powerful Touga, naked except for some red silk rope... That would be _hot_!

“Or do you want to spank me?”

Another shiver flows down my spine as I try not to picture it and fail completely. How can he just suggest things like this so openly?

“Or maybe you finally have decided to fuck me in the bar? In public?”

“Stop it!” I burst, rubbing my eyes and my ears as though to chase my imagination away. “It’s supposed to be a surprise!”

“Hou? I _like_ surprises. So what could it be…?”

The rest of our walk back to Ransen—even after we entered the city—were filled with silly little game ideas and suggestions, making me terribly flustered and embarrassed. No matter how much time passes, I still get slightly uncomfortable when it comes to talking about sex. I blush when we do it, too—but I _love_ it. I actually kind of like the flustered feelings I get when he teases me about it, too. They excite me. And worst of all, Rai seems to know this and uses it to his full advantage.

Needless to say, by the time we reach Ransen, I’m hot and bothered and unable to keep my imagination and fantasy in check. We walk into Bardo’s inn and head up to our guestroom. I’m filled to the brim with excitement—and Rai must be feeling the same. The moment we enter the room, he pushes me up against the door and takes my lips roughly.

“You’re adorable when you get so turned on you don’t know what to do,” he whispers against my mouth. “Your passion and desire… they are almost visible.”

“Wait,” I whisper, pushing him away from me for a moment. “I want to try something _different_.”

“What, right now?”

“Yes.” What did he expect? He wanted me to wait till this evening when I was beyond all semblance of self-control?

“You don’t want to eat first?” He smiles down at me—that soft smirk he saves just to tease me. He looks so handsome—at these times, I wonder what a cat so good-looking is doing with me! His pale blue eye is framed with long lashes, lowered slightly as he looks down at me. His fangs are white and sharp, peeking over his lips. His silver hair floats around his shoulders and his fur softly bristles.

“No. I don’t want to eat first,” I say, my voice low. “You should sit down on the bed.”

“Oh?” He complies, raising his eyebrows at my commanding tone.

“Take off your gear and your boots.”

“As you wish,” he says, and his fur bristles a little more. I do the same, removing my cape and my sword, placing my pack down next to the bed. I slip out of my boots and then jump up next to him.

I help him take off his shirt, unlacing it and pulling it off overhead, and then I immediately go for his buckle. He shivers just a little at my aggression.

It isn’t as if I’m _never_ aggressive during sex. I just often let him take the lead. Perhaps he likes things a little different—I know he likes me eager. I know he was teasing me as we were walking home, but filling my head with ideas of things I could do to him or he could do to me is a surefire way to get me hot and bothered.

The past few months have really been great—we’ve been branching out, doing things I never thought we’d do, coming on to each other in public places—and gods, I let him kidnap me and fuck me outside in that filthy alley… It’s all been exciting if even a tiny bit outside my comfort zone. But our _relationship_ started outside my comfort zone. I just hope he’s okay with this idea.

I pull off his belt and go for his pants, quickly unbuttoning them and pushing them off his hips. They are tight—as always—because he likes to show off his ass and muscular legs, drawing all sorts of attention to himself. I let his pants turn inside out and drop them on the floor. And then I immediately go for his underwear.

“Oy,” Rai protests softly. “Aren’t things a little… uneven?”

“Shut up,” I murmur. “Suck it up for once in your life.”

He chuckles softly—which honestly helps me calm my nerves a little. I’m really nervous for some reason. I don’t want to hurt him. I want him to feel as good as he makes me feel. I just have to do what he does to me.

I straddle his lap and push him down onto the mattress. He pulls a pillow underneath his head so he can watch me. I realize I forgot to shut the blinds and so the moon of light is illuminating the room. I run my fingers along the waistband of his underwear—just below his belly and back to his tail—and I softly groom the silky white fur beneath his navel with my tongue. He smells amazing—still slightly sweaty from our walk. I adore the way he smells when he sweats. It increases his scent and makes my insides feel mushy and eager.

“What’s come over you today?” He murmurs softly, watching me carefully. I peek up my eyes for a moment to meet his gaze. His pupil is fully dilated, and when our eyes meet, his dick stiffens a little beneath the fabric.

“I just wanted to try something new and different,” I say. “You just relax today.”

His eyebrows raise and he gets a look on his face—for just a split second—that is slightly worried and anxious mixed with anticipation. The anxiety fades quickly, though, melting into heated passion.

“I see.”

Urging him onto his side—and he helps—I curl up on the bed at his waist, continuing to groom his fur and occasionally drop chaste kisses on the tip of his erection, which I have freed from his underwear. I take a moment to stop and pull them off all the way, dropping them off the floor next to his pants with his assistance, leaving him naked. Now, I curl myself up a little more tightly against his hips, licking his cock gently and letting my hands wrap around his hips toward his tail.

His fur is so silky and long—and it bristles on his tail, which sways softly. He is pretty relaxed, considering he probably knows what is coming. While _I’ve_ never done this with him before, it occurs to me—stabbing my heart with jealously—that it’s possible someone _else_ has. It’s such a distracting and painful thought—that someone else might have touched my cat in the way I am planning to do that I get distracted and growl softly. Rai flinches—my fangs expose when I growl and of course, he doesn’t want me to bite him accidentally. I rarely do that these days, but I usually don’t growl during sex, either.

“Oy,” he whispers. "What's wrong?"

“It’s nothing,” I say softly. “I’m just… well. I was wondering how many people have done this to you?”

“Have done what? Sucked me off?”

My ears flatten and I glare up at him. He’s smirking slightly.

“You want me to keep count?”

My gaze hardens—letting him know I don’t appreciate his teasing. But he smiles and chuckles a little just the same.

“Kitten. I’d been through maybe six seasons when we met. Yes, I slept with someone each of those times—and five of those were with females. Yes, some of my partners put their mouths on me. But…” He reaches his claws down into my hair, gently stroking my scalp between my ears. “I don’t _want_ any of them. I only want you. They met a temporary need. You fill a gap in my heart.”

I relax when I hear his answer. It didn’t actually answer my actual question since I wasn't talking about oral sex. I wonder if he allowed the male he slept with to enter him. But I’m not sure I really want to know. It was before we met, after all. I know he had a life before me.

Letting my fingers tickle across his entrance while I suck on his dick makes him respond exactly how I want him to. He isn’t usually very vocal during our lovemaking—but today, he feels less inhibited. And honestly, I don’t know if he’s really ever _inhibited_—if that’s the right word. I think he’s just slightly more soft-spoken in the bedroom (as far as vocalizations) than I am. But he certainly isn’t shy. He’s very adventurous and loves to indulge in physical pleasure. However, I’d love to hear him make a little more noise today.

“You’ll let me know if anything I do is uncomfortable, won’t you?”

“Hmm. Yeah,” he says softly. I love the sound of that breathless voice.

“And if I do something that you really enjoy, you’ll let me know, too?”

“Mmm.”

Pulling a small jar out from my pack—it’s handy to keep lubricant around when you travel with someone like Rai who might attack you at any time for any reason—I spread a little on my fingers and paint it over his entrance, just beneath his tail. It's cold and he bristles and twitches just a little. For now, my mouth is on his dick, and both hands are behind him, one grasping his tail and one touching the place I’m planning to enter.

Even the thought alone is almost too much for me to bear, and my erection is already hard and dripping at the idea. I _want_ to be inside him—I want to _feel_ him.

He is purring softly—and it’s only interrupted for a moment when I push a finger inside of him. He’s very hot—and much more muscular than I expected inside, but smooth, silky and not terribly resistant. Having my finger pushing around inside him makes me all the more excited and I start to sweat.

Is this what I feel like to him? I wonder, another shiver rushing through my body. I relax the restraints on my empathy and let his feelings flow in. He is relaxed, aroused, and excited. And maybe I feel a little anxiety, too.

Possibly rushing a little, I pull my finger out and push two more back inside. He groans just a little, his hips twitching, but I increase suction on his cock and bring one hand to his hilt. He’s too large for me to fit in my mouth entirely, and I don’t want to risk choking or gagging on him today. Fangs often ruin the mood... at least, fangs in certain sensitive places.

Now, though—I scissor my fingers apart inside of him and he feels amazing. He purrs softly, looking down at me, a soft sigh escaping his lips every time I spread my fingers. He feels really nice—I mean, even nicer than his mouth. I can’t wait…

But I take my time. Part of my brain wanders as I continuing loosening him up and tending to his erection. We’ve been together for more than five years now, and this is the first time I will be entering him. I’m always, always the bottom. But why? Is it just because this is how we started? I’m really excited to try something new, and he seems comfortable with the idea, too.

After I am easily able to spread apart three fingers inside of him—and I’m pretty sure I’ve found that special place that should make him feel extra special, too—I stop the suction on his cock and I look up at him.

“Are you ready?”

“Is this what is happening today?” He purrs softly.

“You don’t want me to?” I confirm. “Is this okay?”

“Of course it’s okay. You can do whatever you like to me and I won’t complain.” He pushes his nose against mine and kisses my lips gently. “I’m your Touga, after all. How do you want me?”

I shiver a little when he asks that question.

“Um, maybe turn over on to your stomach. Here,” I suggest, pushing a pillow underneath his hips. “Are you comfortable?”

“So far,” he says, looking back at me over his shoulder.

Is he nervous? Should he be nervous? I’m not really sure. I slather more lube onto myself and try to project a little more confidence, and that attempt disappears the moment my dick moves closer to his entrance. He feels so amazingly hot—warm—even just resting the tip of my dick on his entrance. I get a little distracted for a second, and I hear him murmur again.

“Are you going to…?”

“Oh, um, yeah.” I am startled out of my reverie and get back to business. I start to push inside slowly—taking my time—and I’m floored immediately by the feel of his flesh pulsing around me. I try to keep my voice down, but that’s impossible. He just feels so damned good!

To my surprise, he pushes back against me while I am entering him—making penetration a bit faster—and he lifts up to his knees, keeping his torso low on the bed. I get an amazing view of the gorgeous cat who has partnered with me—a long, lean pale body, muscles working and stretching—and that gorgeous ass and swaying tail.

I grab the base of his tail and he shudders. I often tease his tail during sex, but I never have this kind of access. I know he’s really sensitive—his ears not so much—but his tail… all the fluffy white fur is bristling and thick with its winter coat. It’s so gorgeous I have to groom it. I lick the tip as I continue pushing inside him, but I’m quickly overwhelmed by the feeling of him inside.

Does he feel like this when he enters me? He must have a lot of restraint because I feel completely buried in pleasure. I always hear a soft sigh once he is all the way inside me—sometimes a purr and sometimes a gasp—and I understand now _exactly_ what his feelings are. He feels so nice and warm and so incredibly sexy—I mean, that’s his ass right there! Of course, he’d feel the same. And honestly, my ass is a bit rounder than his, and not just proportionally.

A loud, obvious moan escapes my lips when my thighs are resting up against him, the curve of his ass just between my hip and leg. He is breathing a little roughly—I’m just now noticing, and I resist the temptation to rock my hips forward right away. Maybe he needs a minute?  
  
“Are you all right? Feeling okay?” I breathe softly, stunned at the sound of my voice. It’s low and husky—it doesn’t sound like me at all.

“Mmm,” he purrs softly. “It’s just… so different. I wonder if you feel like this, too?”

Pushing my desire and lust to the back of my mind, I concentrate for a moment on my empathy. I listen to the feelings flooding my heart. I feel tenderness and warmth from the cat I’m currently fucking—in wave after wave of emotion. He feels vulnerable where he is, which breaks my heart just a little. Love floats into my heart alongside desire—much more love than I've felt before—and something else that feels like understanding or maybe even gratefulness.

When he moves his torso, straightening out his back, pleasure floods my body just from that small movement alone, making me gasp out loud.

“Gods… you feel so good,” I whisper, leaning forward to lick his ear. “Can I move?”

“Please.” Rai’s voice is soft and husky as well. And he gasps a little when I rock my hips forward.

I know my goal is to make him feel as good (and as taken) as I feel when our roles are reversed. So I start slowly, rocking my hips forward, holding onto his hip and the base of his tail. When I begin thrusting, I try to change my angle each time. But some angles feel better to me than others—and I have to keep Rai’s pleasure in mind.

My heart is thumping so loud in my ears, and my breath is ragged and hot. I lean forward to nip the nape of his neck, through his hair and then push the silver strands over his shoulders to expose the pale skin there. As I continue my deliberate movements, I suddenly feel him gasp for air, sighing softly—and I’m pretty sure I've found the spot I was looking for.

To make sure, I try again, and I’m rewarded with the same breathy response. I can literally see shivers coursing through the fur on his tail, ruffling out to the tips of his ears, and I’m pleased. Whenever I hit that spot, his insides seem to grip me just a little bit tighter. It feels really nice for me, too—I just am slightly anxious I will come before he is ready since I’m so excited…

So to move things along, I move the hand from his hip to his cock—which is dripping wet and hard now. I cup his hilt firmly with my palm and feel out the head and rim with my fingertips, allowing my thumb to press into the slit just slightly. He purrs and arches his back against me—and I hear another gasping breath spill from his mouth when I thrust inside him again.

Now, I stroke his tail, moving my hand from base to tip, drawing my claws and combing them through his fur. I also lean down again to nip his ear—each time I thrust in or pull out, I let out a quiet sound, which must certainly sound loud to him since my mouth is so close. He tastes slightly sweet—like he does during mating season—and I’m a little taken aback by that. I like it; it’s just surprising.

It feels like my own senses are going into overdrive. I can feel him when he starts to tilt his hips forward and back in time with my thrusts, and I get even harder inside him. When he breathes and gasps for air, trying his best to stifle his voice, desire and arousal build to a fever pitch. I need him to come soon—like now would be nice.

So, all at the same time, I bite his ear, using my teeth and delve my tongue deep inside his mouth, I tickle the tip of his tail, which is twitching in my hand, and I push my fingertips into his slit and thrust into him—and suddenly, his purr gets louder, his eye drifts closed, his voice spills in a quiet sigh—and he calls my name.

“Konoe…”

It’s so sexy—and I feel myself being brought to the edge just from the sound. As I’m passing my own point of no return, I feel his insides tighten up around me—so tight that I can hardly move. It’s a stifling, wonderful feeling and it pulls a climax from my body. I just get swept right along with his. It’s amazing!

Pleasure spills out and into him, tinging through my arms and legs, my hands and feet, my fingers and toes, my tail and ears. I am loud when I release—and my mouth is right next to his ear, and I notice his ear flattens slightly, so I try to quiet my voice, unsuccessfully, I might add.

And I feel so good—so relaxed—tingling with the leftovers of pleasure—as I drop my body against his. He feels so warm and relaxed, and he huffs out a long exhale, turning over underneath me. He pulls me down into his arms, and I feel like I should do something with the stuff in the palm of my hand… so I quickly wipe it on my shirt.

He watches me do that and smiles, then he pulls my shirt off overhead. I’m usually at least mostly naked when we make love, and this time felt different. Well, there was that one time we did it in the alley outside, and he didn’t actually strip me entirely there.

Gods… would he let me do this in public? Oh, my gods. I suddenly understand the attraction now. It feels like I am claiming him when I am on top. So it’s almost natural that I’d want other cats to see me claiming this gorgeous creature. I wonder if that’s how he feels.

“What?”

He is still purring and relaxed and holding me against his chest.

“Was that okay?”

“Stupid cat,” he purrs softly into my ear, and he starts licking me. “If anything, the only thing I didn’t like about it was that I couldn’t see your face, I couldn’t lick your ears, and I couldn’t touch your ass.”

“Hmm.” I am very familiar with those small irritations. So I make up for it in other ways.

“What did you think?”

“I just kept thinking… is this what I feel like to you? Am I this warm inside?”

“Hmm,” he chuckles softly. “You know, I was thinking the same thing. Does he feel like this? Is this what he feels like when he spills his voice?”

I try not to growl, but the mention of how loud I am is about as pleasant as mentioning how much he adores my crooked tail or how I easily lose my way. I can’t exactly help it.

“You were nearly as loud today, too.”

I turn my face away, lying flat on his chest to avoid his gaze. I am pouting. I can’t help it.

“It’s gorgeous…. But you know, when you’re right next to my ear, things sound a whole lot louder.”

“You have your winter coat. There’s way too much fluff in those ears of yours to notice something like that. I’m surprised you can hear anything at all with their teeny tiny size.”

“Oy,” he murmurs, and my tail is pulled—just a sharp, quick tug. It sends a mix of pain and pleasure through the base of my spine, and my dick stiffens just slightly. It’s almost irritating. “You watch yourself, little Sanga.”

“Or what?” I ask, meowing out a soft yawn.

“I can’t be held responsible for the consequences.”

“Yeah, yeah. I can say whatever I want and you’ll just be like, 'What? What did you say? I can't hear you because my ears are too fluffy.'”

That gets him to tug on my tail again, and I squirm a little against him this time, unable to suppress a little giggle. He also nips the tip of my ear—and there isn’t much pleasure there. It’s just sensitive.

“Hey, I’m just teasing.” I look up at him—mostly to get my ears out of his range.

“So am I.”

“Well, maybe don’t tease so rough.”

“Maybe don’t bite off more than you can chew.” After a short pause, he speaks again. "Maybe next time you can tie me up first."

That direct suggestion sends a wave of arousal through my exhausted body. I hum softly and lie back down on his chest, snuggling my body against his. I close my eyes when he starts to groom me. I feel oddly protective and possessive of this cat tonight. But I sure do love him.


End file.
